


the first

by notyouricon



Series: atypical [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aesthetics, Metaphors, Multi, Shorts, descriptive language, highly metaphorical, i have no impulse control, skz are concepts, so im doing it, this idea just came into my head, this is weird ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: skz as "type of ____" posts. that's it, that's the fic.all are stand-alone, the entire series of these will be stand-alone reads if you like.





	the first

He woke in the morning, eyes still filled with dreams, dreams too big for his mind, so big that he pushed them out into the world, made them a reality by working harder than anyone to achieve them. He put himself up on a pedestal, one that he carried on his own shoulders, not a burden but a motivation. His home was his temple, filled with dreams and soft and light.

He could spend days just sitting, taking in the light and letting it wash over him, creating him anew. Spending hours tracing his fingers over the ridges in the smooth, dark hardwood floor. The shelves of his small library held books with yellowed pages, crystals that refracted to the light. He wanted to be as they were; pure, with edges that could cut, but also give strength and loan eloquence.

Nights were filled with laughter, mascara clumped over eyelashes, soft hands on warm skin and hearts overflowing, filled to bursting. Late nights when the sun is just sinking under the horizon, the stars beginning their ascent into the heavens, the fog of the summer fading into gold as the night blossomed. Woojin saw the constellations in his friends’ eyes; sparkling there, showing the way, tracing a map of their souls.

He was an angel, clad in lace and decorated with fool’s gold. Skin colored by light through a stained-glass window and Woojin couldn’t be more perfect. His eyes shone with the light of a thousand suns, bright and honey glazed as fingers raked through his hair. Lines of silk caressing his wrists, the heat in his veins as the sun rose and fell, his dreams running over, filling the cup of life, lethal and life-giving all at once. His smile was worth a thousand constellations, the soft noises from his lips were soft and gold and perfect.

Woojin was perfection, but he was also fragility, the embodiment of humanity wrapped up in white linen and laid back on silk sheets, surrounded by all the stars, the moons, and the sun. Woojin was a galaxy, held in a marble temple with floors of smoothed wood, older than him and his mother before him. The stained-glass in the windows illuminated the parts of him that no one else got to see, the darkest depths of his crystalline soul, lit with purples, blues, greens, and reds, covered in thin layers of gold dust.

Woojin was dreams come alive, all the dreams you could ever imagine, whispered into a person, formed out of a crystal heart with a mind made of gold.

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: @notyouricon
> 
> hit me up on instagram, kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> love, julian. <33.


End file.
